DIVE & FLY
by strxbe
Summary: After exploring the boundaries of their relationship, Nagisa and Rei decide to take it to a new level and really see what it's like to have the boyfriend of their dreams. If... Nagisa can get Rei to open up and relax a little, that is. Begins with smut, continues with fluff and everyday life as boyfriends. NagiRei.


**First time writing Free! fanfiction.**

* * *

_Finally. _The blonde boy closed the front door behind him with a soft huff, trying to suppress his blush as he hurriedly scampered up the staircase towards his bedroom. The events of the day, even up to minutes ago, were circulating vividly in his mind and it'd taken a lot of strength to force back his urges until he'd gotten home. He and Rei were getting closer. Physically so. Even though they hadn't yet officially confirmed their relationship status, the two had become more and more comfortable with physical contact... with _kissing._ Due to that little fact, Nagisa's libido had _greatly_ increased within the last week. He wasn't yet sure if that was positive or negative, though.

Once inside his room, he shrugged off his backpack and tossed it on the floor, closing the door behind him and locking it with a click. As if standing around half naked with Rei for multiple hours during practice wasn't enough, their kiss today was the longest yet and the feeling was still perfectly carved in his memory. They'd never used tongue before- not before today. To be truthful, Nagisa hadn't used tongue ever before Rei and that fact was definitely the cause for the current warm, deep-rooted flutters in his stomach.

Those flutters, though, were increasing as he walked further into his room and he could feel the warmth begin to pool between his legs. He quickly stripped off his jammer and stepped out of it, leaving his shirt in place as he climbed onto his bed on all fours. He stopped in the center and rest down to sit on his feet, sitting upright and taking his half-erect cock in hand. His eyes feathered closed and he tilted his head back slightly, sighing with relief as he stroked up and down his length slowly and firmly. He brought back the images of Rei's exposed body, lean and glistening from the pool water. How his suit deliciously stuck to every curve of his thighs, hips, and ass. How he could see the outline of the man's penis if he looked hard enough and how he'd _love_ to have it in front of him now. The blonde teased and stroked himself until he was fully erect, addicted to the memory of Rei's body and kiss.

Nearly immediately after he was at full length, he pushed his weight up off of his feet and leaned his body forwards, pressing his face, right shoulder and arm into the mattress as his left hand reached back behind him, between his legs. His lower half was still propped up on his knees while his hips now arched skywards, exposing every private inch of himself. Since Rei obviously was not currently behind him to touch, kiss, and tease like he dreamed, he used his own hand to stroke up and down the length of his erection once again, tugging downwards softly each time. Soft sighs and grunts escaped his lips every so often, his eyes still closed as he imagined all the graphic things he'd like to do to the blue-haired male and vice versa, fondly slicking the wet pre-cum over his skin and fingers.

After a few moments, Nagisa shifted his hand and moved it down past the base of his cock, adjusting his body a bit so that he could reach further beneath himself and press his fingers against his sensitive testes, stroking up and down along the center firmly and occasionally pulling lightly on the loose skin. His brows furrowed in pleasure and his lips parted, a quiet sound briefly filling the air as he massaged his fingers against himself, his body tensing in bliss.  
He continued with this for a while until he felt himself beginning to peak, in which he drew his hand away and rolled his hips slowly, sighing lowly into the sheets beneath him. He wasn't finished, though.

Nagisa lifted his shoulder and put his previously inactive arm on the mattress, using it to prop himself up on his hands and knees while his left hand grabbed one of the pillows at the head of the bed. He promptly dragged it down towards him, folded it in half, and tucked it beneath his hips. His right arm dropped once more, though onto its elbow this time, while his left hand kept the pillow pressed firmly against his hips. The cool, smooth fabric against his hot skin sent a shiver down his spine and he quietly groaned, shifting his hips to a comfortable angle before pushing them forwards against the pillow. Nagisa shuddered softly and focused on the feeling received from the friction, repeating the actions and thrusting against the pillow firmly and slowly. He made sure to keep pressure on the pillow, that way he could thrust and rub against it strongly, loving the amount of friction it caused.

His right hand tangled in blonde hair and his face twisted in pleasure, the boy kept Rei in his mind as he imagined it as _him_ beneath him rather than his pillow, aching to hear what the other's sighs and moans might sound like if they were to get this close. His body was on fire and as his pleasure intensified, his thrusts quickened. It wasn't long before he'd given up on restraint and released his pent up desire with a few sharp cries, his body washed over with wave after wave of intense, white-hot pleasure while he made a mess of his pillow. He gave his body a few seconds to calm down and his mind to clear up before he slowly sat up on his knees again and stretched, moving the pillow carefully to the side and then laying himself gingerly down onto the bed, his face resting in tousled sheets. A light sweat coated Nagisa's body and his face was flushed, but he'd never been more comfortable.

Hopefully, tomorrow would prove to be less sexually frustrating.


End file.
